Spaded Snake, Affected Lion
by Lizardkisser
Summary: Draco Malfoy has begun to feel strange about Harry and has an odd dream about him, although not in the way you would expect at first... Warning: this will include the concept of a Kismesis from Homestuck and transformation sequences.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter(Which belongs to JK Rowling) or the idea of a Kismesis(which belongs to Andrew Hussie.) I just wrote this thing.**

Draco Malfoy lay on the green sheets of his bed, surrounded by his house's emblem. He was currently quite perturbed: despite the fact that he was better than that Potter boy, he felt a strange obsession with him. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced: it was if he felt both hate and lust. It befuddled him why this was, so he went under his covers before going to sleep.

In his dreams, Draco was fighting Harry in the nude. Neither of the boys had wands, however, and where equally matched: Draco hissed and bit, weaving and dodging, while Harry roared and clawed, taking each blow without being much worse for wear or blocking.

After a minute, however, it began to change as Draco grabbed around Harry's waist and bit into his neck. Harry shouted in pain, trying to wriggle him off, but Draco was clever and began moving his hand down lower.

Suddenly, both boys began to change: Draco grew scales and gained reptilian eyes, while Harry had a mighty golden mane and sharp claws. As they struggled more and more, the two became the respective beasts of their houses.

The snake that was Draco was flung off and grounded. As he looked up, he saw the lion. However, something began to change about it: it's eyes became somewhat more reptilian, and it's tongue forked: Draco attempted to run but he was too the lion roared victoriously, it then moved its head down to the snakes, and began to swallow it.

Draco screamed as he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter(Which belongs to JK Rowling) or the idea of a Kismesis(which belongs to Andrew Hussie.) I just wrote this thing.**

Draco looked around his dorm, seeing that both of his henchmen had not woken up, snoring as usual despite the din he had made. They weren't very useful all the time, but they were effective muscle. Still, you wish you had someone with brains: despite being a mud blood, that Hermoine girl has a head on her shoulders. Of course, admitting that does make you feel a bit sick.

Nonetheless, he still have woken up another boy with black hair. He whispers to Draco, "Malfoy, could you keep it down a bit? I'm trying to sleep at the moment, and your screaming doesn't help me at all." Then, the other boy went back to bed, and started to sleep again.

Draco went back. Maybe, this time, he could have a nicer dream, one which didn't contain that dreadful beast...

Draco was in what seemed to be Snape's classroom, with all its bottles and cauldrons and assortments of grim charms. However, the chalkboard was gone with all but one chair, and sitting in it was Harry Potter, naked and tied up with ropes.

Draco smiled smugly; this Harry had been rendered weak! He now could take advantage and get what he felt was deserved! So, Draco drawled out in a sanctimonious tone, "what is the difference between wolfbane and monkshoods?"

Harry spit in Draco's face. "Your mum's choice in men!"

Draco, not prepared for this comment, was taken aback-while Potter didn't get it right, being insulted in such a manner had made him misstep, falling to the ground. His clothes seemed to disappear, turning into mist and leaving him naked.

Harry then laughed as he began to transforms: his body mass broke through the ropes, and the chair was quickly trashed. Draco stood up and looked to his hands, which were now covered in green scales. The world began to look much different and his teeth grew fangs.

It was happening again.

Draco picked himself up and tried to run away, but the doors slammed shut and his legs became a tail. The bestial Harry approached closer, approaching Draco with rage and arousal that could be clearly seen as thick, red, and spiky.

Draco himself felt very lustful, and began to not resist. Harry, now standing before him, pressed the snake-Draco against the wall and began thrusting into his cloaca, going quite rough. Draco held on to Harry's body tighter, moaning as he felt the length inside, before wrapping his tail around the legs of the lion. Then he bit down.

Harry roared as he felt the bite, and then forcibly hinged open Draco's jaws before slamming him against the wall again. Draco grimaced in pain: this was not going his way.

Then, his body began to fully turn into that of a snakes as Harry's became a lion again. This let Draco escape easier, slithering quickly away from the larger beast. He moved with haste, avoiding Harry's paw strikes and landing small bites here and there, putting some venom in for good measure. As he did so, the lion began to limp, before eventually falling to the floor unconscious.

However, before Draco could celebrate his victory, the eyes of the lion peeled open to show that of a snake, and its mouth opened to reveal a snake like tongue. Draco made some distance, but it was not long until the neck started extending. Quickly, the lion-snake caught its prey, and ate it up.

Draco stood up yet again to see the Slytherin dorm, sweating in fear with eyes wide and mouth gasping in shock. He then looked down and saw his erect dick.

"B-Bugger," he stuttered.


End file.
